Digimon Cyber Destiny
by Digidramon
Summary: A legend of a tamer in a new universe of Digimon, as he confronts danger alongside his friends and his Digimon and finally faces a foe from his own world.
1. Prologue

Digimon Cyber Destiny

Digimon Cyber Destiny.

Prologue: Destiny of a Dragon.

"Man is this a bad day," a small purple Digimon said to himself. He was sort of like a fox, but it had a body with legs that were closer together, a more draconic head and small wings protruding from his back. A red crystal was embedded in his forehead and his ears had black tips.

"Seriously, first those Monochromon try to crush me, then I nearly get burned to cinders by a Meramon and finally I have to hide from a Devimon. What next, Lucemon?" His question was rapidly answered by a black draconic Digimon dropping out of the sky and landing next to it, its wings were torn and had holes in them. Its arms were long and ended in long red talons. Its tail ended in a large bony club and its piercing yellow eyes glared at the small Digimon.

"I AM DEVIDRAMON!" it bellowed "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED PITIFUL DORUMON!"

"I had to ask," Dorumon muttered.

"CRIMSON CLAW!" Devidramon yelled. It brought its arms slicing towards Dorumon's chest. The Dragon Digimon leapt away and the lethal talons slammed into the dirt.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted. Bursts of sliver light shot from his mouth and slammed into Devidramon, who simply shrugged off the attack.

"PATHETIC!" it screamed "CRIMSON CLAW!" It slammed its claws into Dorumon, who cried out in agony as the talons tore through its Digital flesh.

"GOODBYE!" Devidramon laughed hysterically. Then it frowned, almost like it knew something was wrong.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" a rich voice declared. It was a voice that radiated leadership, portraying the speaker as a great and mighty lord, someone to be obeyed. Seven spheres of golden light shot out of the sky and slammed into Devidramon. The dragon shrieked in agony as the holy energy burnt its skin. An angelic being descended into Dorumon's view. It was glowing with golden holy radiance. It had ten wings that seemed to be the source of the light.

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" Devidramon bellowed "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am Seraphimon," the angel said "lord of light, master of Angel Digimon."

"YOU WILL PERISH AND I SHALL BECOME UNBEATABLE!" Devidramon screamed.

"That is a foolish choice," Seraphimon said "evildoer; perish in the glory of my light. Testament!" A sphere of golden light that shone like the sun appeared between Seraphimon's hands and the Angel hurled it into Devidramon. The Dragon screamed as the holy light hit it and then the scream stopped. Dorumon looked on in horror as Devidramon's body burned away in the intense light of the attack. The remnants of Devidramon's body burst into a cloud of data that swirled into Seraphimon.

"Now that the demon has been dealt with we can talk," Seraphimon said. Dorumon looked at the Angel Digimon in shock. Seraphimon had just obliterated a powerful Digimon in a few attacks and now it wanted to talk. Dorumon felt its bestial rage rising and suppressed the feral urge to attack. Seraphimon slowly descended and its feet touched the ground. The radiance from its wings dimmed and then vanished entirely. Dorumon finally got a good look at the Angel Digimon. Most of its armour was white, but it had blue shoulder pads, knee armour, ankles and helmet. Instead of eyes it had a golden cross. Two white wings extended from its helmet and golden patterns decorated its chest plate, shoulder pads and forearms.

"What do you want with me?" Dorumon asked.

"I need you to go to the Real World," Seraphimon replied "you are the only one who can save us from the Cataclysm which is coming, so the Demon Legions are coming after you. You must flee, they would tear apart the entire Digital World to find and kill you.

"Why me?" Dorumon asked.

"You are a holder of the Dragon Essence, the very soul of Dragon Digimon," Seraphimon said "only you can awaken AncientWyrmmon. He alone can defeat the Three Demon Masters."

"If you want me to do it, then I guess I will. Besides, I get to go to the Real World."

"Good," Seraphimon said, raising his arm "then…"

"Isn't this happy," a voice said "the great Seraphimon trying to save the Digital World's last hope." Dorumon looked behind Seraphimon and saw another Digimon. This one was purple, with brown fur. Its body was bestial and had dark symbols etched into its skin. Red claws extended from its hands and feet and huge bat like wings burst out its back, ending in more red claws. Silver horns decorated its head and its eyes glared hungrily at Dorumon.

"Daemon," Seraphimon spat, moving between the demon and Dorumon "I won't let you get the Dragon Essence."

"You don't have a choice," Daemon replied "not when I summon my two greatest warriors. Lilithmon! Cherubimon!" Two Digimon instantly appeared. One was like a woman dressed in a black and purple robe. Her right hand was covered by a golden claw and black demonic wings stretched out from her back. This was Lilithmon. The other was like a giant dark pink rabbit with a green stripe across its stomach. Its large ears were tattered and its arms were impossibly big. A white star shaped collar surrounded its neck and its red eyes glared at Seraphimon.

"You won't get help," Daemon said, guessing that Seraphimon was about to speak "we've dealt with Ophanimon and Cherubimon. As well as the Sovereigns."

"You monster!" Seraphimon bellowed.

"Destroy him, but leave the dragon to me," Daemon ordered.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon yelled, forming a spear of lightning in her hand and throwing it at Seraphimon.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon cried, launching a ball of black mist from her hand at Seraphimon.

"Dorumon, go!" Seraphimon yelled, turning and throwing a ball of light into the rock behind Dorumon. A golden portal appeared before becoming as clear as glass, letting Dorumon see into a city in the Real World. A large clock tower rose from a cluster of buildings by a river and a large wheel was standing by the river further up. Dorumon turned to see Seraphimon screaming as he writhed around in Lilithmon's attack. Cherubimon's Lightning Spear impacted with the angel and exploded, throwing Seraphimon into the rocks. The three demonic Digimon stepped closer, with Daemon taking the lead.

"Crush that angel," the demon lord said "Evil Inferno!"

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon yelled.

"Terminal Judgement!" Cherubimon finished. A stream of purple flames flew from Daemon's hands, a ball of black mist flew from Lilithmon's hand and a dark cloud appeared over Cherubimon and launched lightning bolts into Seraphimon. The angel screamed as the powerful attacks slammed into him. Finally Daemon leapt forward and impaled Seraphimon with his claws.

"You never understood, Daemon," Seraphimon said as he started to disintegrate into data "power isn't a gift. It's a curse. One day AncientWyrmmon will return and you will pay for what you've done. And by the Sovereigns I will see that day. Dorumon, run!" The dragon Digimon was snapped out of his paralysis by Seraphimon's words and leapt through the portal. Daemon tried to follow, but Seraphimon gestured and the portal closed. Daemon screamed in rage.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!" he screamed at Seraphimon. Lilithmon and Cherubimon shrank back in the face of their master's rage.

"Somewhere you won't find him," Seraphimon said before he completely disintegrated. Daemon screamed again and slashed through the ground where Seraphimon had been.

"CURSE YOU SERAPHIMON!" he screamed at the sky.


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen

Chapter 1: Destiny

Chapter 1: Chosen

Koji Martin's eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed and yawned, stretching out his arms. A second later his alarm clock went off with the usual dull beep. He tapped the button on top of it lightly and the beeping stopped. Koji slipped out of bed and stood up. He was wearing his sleepwear, an old, faded T-shirt advertising a long gone boy band called "The Jonas Brothers" as well as a pair of grey shorts.

That was a weird dream, he thought. He remembered the last moment of it, the demonic creature howling at the sky.

Could it have been real? he asked himself Nah, I've been reading too many comic books. Not that there are many comics anymore. He walked out into the hallway before stepping into the bathroom and locking the door. He stripped off and stepped into the shower before turning it on and letting the hot water run across his skin. He grabbed the shower gel from its usual perch on a plastic ledge and looked at the label.

"Aw man, Radok again," he groaned "you'd think we could get something better. Oh well." He let some of the gel fall onto his hand before rubbing it over his body.

Why am I worrying so much about a dream? Koji asked himself is it something to do with what grandma told me? He remembered what his grandma had told him.

"_Grandma, why won't anyone tell me about grandpa?" he had asked._

"_Well, Koji," she had replied "your parents think that your grandpa is dead."_

"_Is he?" _

"_No. He's trapped somewhere, I know it. Maybe one day he'll get free and return to us. Perhaps he'll send you some clue."_

"How can someone just vanish without a trace?" Koji asked "and why do my parents act like he doesn't exist anymore? I was named after him for heavens sake, isn't that enough of a reminder?" He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel off of the rack. He wrapped the rough cloth around him, gathered up his sleepwear and walked back into his bedroom. He dried himself off before getting dressed in his usual clothes, an orange T-shirt with a black star symbol on it, a pair of dark red pants and a blue jacket with a white dragon emblem on the back. Finally he put on his orange baseball cap and his white rimmed goggles. The goggles were a gift from his grandma, who said an old friend had given them to her. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel from a packet in the bread bin and quickly ate it before running out of the door and into the street. Around him was the usual scene of a blue cloudless sky, the image generated by the protective dome around London. Due to the large scale war every major city on the planet was now incased in a nearly impossible to penetrate dome. However, to create the illusion of peace there was an artificial landscape built into the domes programming.

"I get sick of seeing that dome sometimes," Koji muttered "besides, what's the point of it if people have to leave in order to fight anyway?" He ran down the street and continued running to his hideout in the main park. The park was basically a massive garden full of exotic plants that survived in special greenhouses. There were clusters of trees and bushes scattered around it as well, so Koji had made a kind of shelter in the middle of one of the groves. He turned the corner of his street and suddenly his cell phone started to beep. He pulled it out and some weird symbol flashed up on the screen, a pair of angelic wings. Underneath it were two words: yes and no.

"Koji Martin," a voice said from the cell phone "it is time. You must choose your destiny. Will you take this message?"

"What?" Koji asked. He pressed his thumb down on the interactive screen, selecting yes. The screen flickered for a second before reforming into a message. Simple white letters on a black background. Light and darkness.

The old combo, Koji thought absentmindedly. The message read "Go to the London Eye. There you will meet your destiny."

"The London Eye?" Koji said, even more confused. The London Eye was famous, everyone knew that. But years without maintenance had sent it into a state of disrepair. No one was willing to waste money on a big wheel when there was a war to be fought. Koji started running. He had a monument to get to.

About ten minutes later Koji reached the fence surrounding the London Eye. It was fenced off to protect it from looters who would try to steal the scrap metal. To add emphasis to this point two armed guards protected the fence and they constantly patrolled.

"Beat it kid," one of the guards ordered. He was a tall muscular man wearing a grey uniform with a red hawk symbol on it, the insignia of the European Army. He was strong, not smart, the usual material for a security guard. The knife on the guard's belt was the sharpest thing about him. The other guard was entirely the same.

They could have given me a challenge, Koji thought.

"Sorry, sir," he said "I was just admiring the Eye. Beautiful, isn't it?" The guard's expression softened.

"Yeah, I guess it is," the man replied "just don't try to break in though; we've got orders to shoot if anyone tries."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Koji said "but seriously, why do they call it an Eye?"

"It's because its round, like an Eye," the guard said.

"No you twit, it's because the eye can see for miles from the top," his companion replied. The two were so busy arguing they didn't notice Koji moving round the corner and climbing over the fence. He slipped off of the solid metal and landed on the ground. The area inside was mostly dirt, but there was a path leading up to the Eye itself.

"Well, I'm here, so where's the destiny?" Koji said. Suddenly he heard something in the sky. He looked up to see a cone of white light shooting towards him. The cone slammed into the ground and threw up a cloud of dust that obscured the boys view for a few seconds before a slight breeze blew the dust away. Lying sprawled in the dust was a purple creature. It was kind of fox-like, although Koji had only seen a fox in the zoo. It had small draconic wings sprouting from its back and a red gem was embedded in its forehead. Its ears had black tips and its mouth hung slightly open, revealing several small fangs.

"He is your destiny," the voice spoke from Koji's cell phone. The phone glowed and reformed into a red device. It was sort of like a cell phone, only it was slightly smaller and it had a larger screen. It had two black rubber grips on the sides and the screen was surrounded by a raised ring of black plastic. A silvery serpentine dragon was somehow carved into the plastic. The emblem was curled around the ring of plastic.

"What is that thing? And what happened to my cell phone?" Koji asked.

"That is Dorumon, your Digimon," the voice spoke from the device "and this isn't a cell phone anymore. This is your Digivice." Suddenly Koji remembered something his dad had talked about, some kids TV show that used to quite popular. It was called Digimon.

"But that was just a TV show," Koji muttered. He looked down at Dorumon. The Digimon was clearly injured, so the boy gathered it up in his arms and started to move towards the fence. Suddenly he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, rapidly followed by a second gun. He turned around slowly to see the two guards. Both of them had their guns raised.

"Bad move kid," one of them said "trying to damage a national monument. Could get you, I dunno, death by firing squad." Dorumon slowly opened its eyes and stared at the guards.

"What happened?" it asked in an unmistakably male voice "where am I?" Both of the guards leapt back, aiming their guns at Dorumon.

"Shoot the kid!" one yelled and they both opened fire. Time slowed down for Koji as the bullets moved towards him. He quickly moved aside and the flashes of metal slammed into the dirt. The boy quickly rushed towards the guards, trying to get past them. They instantly fired again and one of the bullets slammed into Koji's arm. It was remarkably like being punched, except it was more painful. Several bullets passed close enough to Koji's skin to cut him.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon cried. Flashes of silver metal shot from his mouth and slammed into the guards, slicing through the men's skin. One screamed as the blades cut through his body, leaving deep cuts. The other made a terrible gagging sound. One of the blades had cut his windpipe somehow. Koji looked in horror as the man collapsed, making inhuman rattling noises as he tried to draw breath.

"Well run you stupid kid!" Dorumon yelled "I didn't go to all this trouble just to have you stand there like a statue!"

"You… you," Koji whispered, pointing at the dying man.

"Yeah, I cut his throat," Dorumon said "but I did it to save you! Now run!" His words snapped Koji into action. The boy ran, not knowing where, but wanting to run from the terrible scene. Eventually he found himself at the edge of the dome.

"Where now?" he asked himself.

"Can't you keep going?" Dorumon asked, gesturing at the fake countryside image.

"It's an image," Koji said, placing his hand against the dome to show the Digimon.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon cried. The metal blades sliced through what should have been impenetrable.

"Unbreakable outside, but flimsy inside," Koji noted. Suddenly a siren started wailing.

"What's that?" Dorumon asked.

"Perimeter breach alarm," Koji said "that means… oh no. They'll come and investigate. We need to get out of here."

"Hello," Dorumon said "nice big hole right there."

"But I'd have to go… Outside," Koji said.

"And," Dorumon replied.

"Its just wasteland out there," Koji muttered "atomic wastes created by the atomic weaponry they used to start the war."

"Well kiddo, it doesn't seem like atomic wasteland to me," Dorumon said.

"Do you even know what an atomic wasteland looks like?" Koji demanded.

"Err… no."

"Then how do you know it isn't one!" Koji screamed.

"Look for yourself then," Dorumon muttered. Koji looked through the hole. Outside didn't seem like an atomic wasteland, more like an abandoned suburb. Ruined buildings were scattered around along with numerous piles of rubble. The sky above was a bloody red, like a sunset, only much scarier for some reason. All in all, it was an apocalyptic scene.

"Ok, you were right," Koji remarked. He suddenly heard the sound of armored boots running closer.

"This is it," he said. He plunged through the hole into the outside world and started running again. Behind him he heard the marching stop, but he kept running through the ruins. Eventually he couldn't run any further. He was in the middle of a square with a kind of statue in the middle. The statue was of a knight riding a horse and waving his sword in the air.

"I guess… we left them behind," Koji panted.

"Why do you look so worried?" Dorumon asked.

"Why am I worried? Because of you they think I'm a murderer!" Koji shouted, gesturing back towards the dome "I should never have accepted that message, look where it's got me!"

"It seems we have a visitor," a boy said. He was looking at a monitor screen and chewing a pen. He was wearing a blue jacket with the words Data Guardians written on the back in silver letters, as well as black pants, white sneakers and a black baseball cap. His green eyes were covered by red rimmed sunglasses and he had messy brown hair.

"Should we tell Sarah about it?" a reptilian creature next to him asked. The creature was male and had red scaly skin. His body was covered in black markings, but the most prominent was a black symbol on his chest, made up of four triangles, one in the center and the other three each connecting to a point of the central one, as well as a ring that went through the points where the triangles connected. He had amber colored eyes and red ears that were like bat wings.

"No!" the boy snapped "I'm sick of listening to her. Let's deal with this kid alone." With that he got out of his chair and walked away with the creature following him.

"So now what?" Koji asked.

"Well, we could try and find some food;" Dorumon said "I'm hungry."

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Koji snapped.

"Pyro Sphere!" something yelled. A red sphere of flames came shooting out of one of the ruined buildings and exploded against the ground.

"Who's shooting at us?" Koji said. He was already panicking.

"That would be us," a smooth voice said. Koji turned to see a boy dressed in a blue jacket and black pants. Next to him was a red reptilian creature that was about the same height as Koji. Suddenly the Digivice in Koji's hand started to vibrate slightly and angled towards the creature. A holographic display came up above the screen, complete with a picture of the reptile.

"Guilmon, a Virus Digimon known for its aggressiveness and the potential hazard contained inside it. Normally a friendly Digimon, but if it gets mad watch out for its Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker attacks," the voice spoke from the Digivice.

"You have a D-Bio?" the boy said "oh well, you're still trespassing. So I can still waste you. Guilmon!"

"Wait, that thing is a Digimon too?" Koji said.

"Well, what else could he be?" Dorumon said "honestly, you humans are so slow."

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled. A ball of molten flames built up inside his mouth before shooting towards Koji.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon countered, sending blades of metal slicing through the Pyro Sphere.

"So you've got some skills," the boy said, shrugging "that isn't worth anything to me."

"Just who are you?" Koji asked.

"I'm Ben and obviously you know Guilmon, "the boy said.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon growled. Flames coated his arms and he started to run towards Koji.

"Double Backhand!" a voice yelled. What looked like a blue and red tornado flew towards Guilmon and slammed into the reptile Digimon before throwing him back. Guilmon slammed into the ground, his body covered in what looked like fist marks. The tornado stopped spinning and revealed a blue dog-like creature wearing a pair of red boxing gloves and a red scarf tied around its forehead.

"Gaomon, a Rookie level Digimon known to be loyal and courageous. It is a fierce fighter with a variety of punching moves such as its Double Backhand," the Digivice said.

"Ben!" someone yelled. A teenage girl emerged from the same ruin that Ben had come from. To call her pretty would have been an understatement. Koji was stunned just from seeing her. She was wearing a blue jacket similar to Ben's, as well as grey pants, black sneakers and a black bandana. A few strands of her black hair which were longer than the rest touched her jackets collar and her eyes were covered by black rimmed goggles.

"Hi Sarah," Ben said.

"Do not "Hi Sarah" me, Ben!" Sarah yelled "you broke the rules! You're supposed to report to me when someone comes here, especially if they have a Digimon AND a D-Bio!"

"Calm down sweetheart…" Ben began.

"Don't even try flirting with me," Sarah said angrily "I'll deal with you later, but first… Gaomon, sucker punch him."

"Yes Sarah," Gaomon said. He leapt into the air and threw a punch into Ben's cheek, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Now then, "Sarah said, turning to Koji "sorry about that. I'm Sarah, head of the Data Guardians… you don't understand this, do you?" Seeing Koji's blank look she sighed.

"That thing in your hand is a D-Bio. And that Dorumon is your Digimon partner. Digimon are creatures made out of data that live in another world…"

"Hold up," Koji said "what are you saying? That Dorumon is just… data? And that now he's my partner? What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"You'll find out," Sarah said "come with us." It was a command and clearly she expected Koji to obey. She turned around and walked away, followed by Ben, Gaomon and Guilmon.

"Follow her then," Dorumon said.

"Why?" Koji asked "that boy just tried to kill us. What are we going to find if we follow them?"

"Another reason to go," Dorumon replied "you might find out something. Besides, you've got me with you."

"I guess," Koji said. He started to walk after the humans and Digimon. They walked for a while until they came to what looked like just another pile of rubble. Sarah stopped.

"I have to ask you two something," she said "I want you to swear to me that no matter what happens you will never tell anyone about this place."

"I swear," Koji said. Dorumon quickly agreed as well.

"Good," Sarah said. She pulled away a slab of concrete and Koji saw that the concrete was really a hinged door. Inside was a small room with a ladder leading down into the darkness. Gaomon quickly leapt onto the ladder and climbed down it, followed by Guilmon.

"Ben, go down," Sarah ordered. Ben obeyed her, glaring at Koji.

"Now you, oh wait," Sarah said "what's your name?"

"I'm Koji," Koji replied.

"Here's some advice Koji," Sarah said "watch out for Ben. Aside from me he's the best of us and he takes that seriously. He doesn't like being humiliated and he keeps grudges. Plus, he likes me." With that she stepped onto the ladder and started climbing down.

"I get the feeling that she likes me," Koji said.

"Yeah right," Dorumon muttered "come on!" With that he leapt into the gaping void and fell.

"Wait up!" Koji yelled, stepping onto the ladder and quickly climbing down. He climbed through the darkness for a while before emerging into a passageway. Sarah was waiting with Dorumon and Gaomon.

"What took you so long?" she asked before walking away again. Koji followed her before going around a corner and stopping dead.

"Wow" he muttered. He was in a large hall. The space was divided into what looked like cubicles by curtains, pieces of stone, wood and numerous other materials. A few doorways led out of the hall and Koji wondered if the areas beyond were even used. Sarah was standing in front of him with a look of pride on her face.

"Imagine," she said "a bunch of teenagers took an empty hall and turned it into this. This is our headquarters, our home, our shelter. This is where the Data Guardians truly exist."

"Look, what is going on?" Koji said "you've kept me in the dark for too long. What is all this and what does it have to do with me?"

"I can't tell you everything," Sarah said "you have to believe what I'm going to tell you. Dorumon comes from a parallel world to ours called the Digital World. The Digital World is maintained by the Earths communications networks, internet, phone etc. Digimon are creatures made of data, but they synthesize false proteins when they appear in our world to give themselves a physical form. A D-Bio is a device which shows you are a partner to a Digimon and it has lots of different features. The Data Guardians are a group of humans and Digimon who have joined forces to protect this world from renegade Digimon… as well as protecting themselves."

"What do you mean, protecting themselves? And who are you? What part do you play?"

"Koji, you've got to realize," Sarah said "if the world at large found out about Digimon then we'd all be arrested and the Digimon would be taken away. Digimon have powerful abilities, which can be used as weapons if the wrong people control them. As for me… I was born in Rome. My full name is Sarah Lykan and I'm 15. I met Gaomon when I was twelve. That was a wonderful day… I got a real friend. You've got to understand, living in a foreign country and then moving here… well, people bullied me. I couldn't make friends. Gaomon was the first friend I had outside of my family. But being with him put my life at risk. I ran away with my brother, who also has a Digimon and formed the Data Guardians from the other Tamers in the same situation. Basically, I'm the leader of this group."

"You're in charge of… how many Tamers are in this group?"

"About twenty," Sarah replied "its really hard keeping order when there's that many people and I have different relationships with them all, most friendly, some unfriendly and some… well some of the boys have crushes on me. I just get stressed from being in charged and I only have to deal with the humans!"

"So Gaomon deals with the Digimon?" Koji asked.

"That's right," Sarah said "Gaomon really helps me deal with the stress. I couldn't do this… oh, hi Sam!" Koji looked and saw a boy dressed in the now familiar Data Guardians jacket and denim jeans running towards them. His ebony black hair was well combed and Koji suspected the boy had a sister.

"Hey sis!" Sam yelled, immediately confirming Koji's suspicions. Suddenly an orange dinosaur like Digimon emerged from the maze of cubicles and chased after Sam. The Digimon's arms had red training bracers strapped to them and its arms and legs ended in sharp claws. Its emerald green eyes looked at Koji with suspicion.

"Agumon is a Dinosaur Digimon with a good temper. However its use of fire allows it to deal considerable damage to its foes so try not to get hit by its Pepper Breath or Spitfire Blast attacks," the D-Bio said.

"Who's your new friend, Sarah?" Sam asked after he stopped "is he your new boyfriend? Got sick of Ben already?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Sam," Sarah said through gritted teeth "I… do… not… have… a… boyfriend! Got it?"

"Whatever you say," Sam said.

"Who is that guy?" Agumon asked, standing behind Sam and pointing at Koji.

"He's a new recruit," Sarah said "so lay off now."

"Fine," Agumon muttered "come on Sam, you can tease your sister later." The two of them walked away. Sarah turned back to Koji with red cheeks.

"Little siblings," she said "it can get annoying."

"My brothers dead," Koji said "he wandered away a few years ago and… well they found him dead a few weeks later. Some paedo got him and…" His words broke down into tears. Sarah hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Koji just cried, not just for his brother, but for every other casualty of humanities failings.


	3. Chapter 2: A Foe beyond Belief

Now to answer some questions:

youknowwhatman: The D-Bio is the Digivice in Cyber Destiny. It's based on the D-Tector from Frontier, but it has several different functions, one of which is shown in this chapter. The Data Guardians are partly explained in this chapter, but to put it bluntly they are kids who got Digimon and ran away from whatever city they were living in to protect themselves. Then they banded together and formed the Data Guardians, who are basically an unofficial DATS.

Chapter 2: A Foe beyond Belief

Once Koji had managed to recover from his sadness Sarah took him to his new home. Which was a cubicle just big enough for an airbed, a small table which was more like a stool and a lamp.

"Wonderful," Koji commented "and I share this with Dorumon."

"Oh stop it," Dorumon said "be glad that we actually have somewhere safe to stay, instead of being Guilmon's new chew toys."

"I guess you're right. Let's go and see if we can make any friends." They walked out into the virtual forest of cubicles and Koji randomly started walking. Eventually they emerged right next to a guy sitting at a desk and typing something on a computer. Dorumon leapt up onto the desk and somehow managed to press every button on the keyboard at once. The computer started to beep in a way that suggested to Koji that the machine was shrieking in alarm. The boy cried out and Koji suddenly heard a gun being cocked for the third time that day. Dorumon shrieked as a gun was pointed at him. Koji was more worried about the Digimon holding the gun. It was dressed in modern style combat armor, but looked like a small blue T-rex with skin that seemed to follow the pattern of computer pixels. It was holding an assault rifle at Dorumon's neck.

"Commandramon is a Cyborg Digimon who is a soldier in the mysterious D-brigade, a secretive military organization. Commandramon are the brigades main soldiers and specialize in stealthy attacks," the D-Bio informed Koji.

"Should I fire, sir!" Commandramon bellowed at the boy on the computer.

"Oh great, even Digimon have that stupid shouting thing," Koji muttered.

"Stand down, Commandramon," the boy said. Commandramon instantly stood up straight with his gun pulled across his chest.

"Thanks," Dorumon said hurriedly, getting off of the keyboard.

"Well, I was considering letting him fire, but he might have hit the computer."

"I would never, sir!" Commandramon yelled, looking horrified.

"Just who are you?" Koji asked.

"Dion Lionheart," the boy replied "I'm the guy who gets stuck with sorting all of the tech around here. Basically, I hardly ever get to fight Digimon."

"What do you mean, fight Digimon?" Koji asked. The boy laughed.

"You really don't know what the point of the Data Guardians is? We fight Digimon and kill them. Our partners are there for that. Its all Digimon are capable of, fighting."

"That's not true!" Koji yelled "no creature could ever be born just to fight!"

"Believe what you like," Dion said "it makes no difference in the end." With that he turned back to his computer and started typing. Koji walked away, thinking hard about what Dion had said.

"_Digimon are only capable of fighting… believe what you like," _the words echoed in his head.

"That's not true," he whispered. He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl in front of him until it was too late. He walked straight into her, making her drop the potted plants in her hands. Soil and plants went over the floor and the girl glared at Koji.

"Look what you've done," she said angrily "help me pick them up." Koji quickly gathered up the plants in their plastic pots and gave them back to the girl.

"Sorry about that," he said "I was thinking and I didn't see you."

"Its fine," the girl said "I'm Kristy. And that cute little Digimon by your foot is my partner, Palmon." Koji looked down and saw a small green humanoid Digimon with a kind of flower on its head. Its arms were like leaves with purple claws on the ends and it had a tail extending behind it.

"Palmon is a peaceful vegetation Digimon who rarely chooses to fight. It isn't actually that strong, but its Poison Ivy attack can be adapted to different uses," the D-Bio explained.

"Hi there," Palmon said.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah," Koji replied "I'm Koji, nice to meet you."

"Well, I'll see you around," Kristy said, walking away with Palmon.

"Trying to steal another girl from me," a familiar voiced asked from behind Koji. The boy turned around to see Ben.

"What is your problem with me?" Koji asked "I haven't done anything."

"Don't even try it," Ben said "you're trying to steal my girls. First Sarah, now Kristy. We are going to settle this the good old way, a fight."

"Will you give it a rest?" Koji exclaimed "I'm not trying to take either of them away from you; you're just too paranoid and thick-headed to realize that!" For a second there was a hushed silence. Then Ben leapt forward and punched Koji in the face. Koji instinctively reacted, lashing out with his foot and kicking Ben's stomach. The other boy moved away from him and Koji dropped into a fighting stance. He had taken Karate and knew exactly how to fight.

"So you've got some moves," Ben said, his voice full of pain "but can your little fox do so well? Guilmon, attack!" The reptilian Digimon lunged at Dorumon, emerging from a curtain next to Koji. Dorumon leapt away and Guilmon followed.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon yelled, slashing his flame covered arm into Dorumon and slamming the small dragon into a concrete wall. Guilmon smiled and prepared to impale Dorumon.

"Dorumon, you've got to get free!" Koji exclaimed. Dorumon wriggled around and Guilmon's claws slammed into the concrete. Dorumon managed to break free and leapt over Guilmon. The red Digimon quickly followed his opponent through the maze of cubicles. The two vanished round a corner. Koji skidded round the corner a second later and saw Dorumon trapped in Guilmon's claws again. The reptilian Digimon smiled and impaled Dorumon through the chest with his claws before dropping the dragon Digimon onto the floor. Dorumon's body began to shake slightly.

"Dorumon!" Koji yelled. He ran over to his partner and lifted him in his arms.

"Hey kiddo," Dorumon said "you wouldn't happen to have a miracle, would you?" Koji laughed humorlessly before turning his angry gaze on Ben.

"You took this too far!" he bellowed "you didn't control Guilmon!" Ben shrugged.

"Your pathetic Digimon couldn't take it. If it was stronger it might have survived. It's a survival of the fittest environment down here, Koji. And Guilmon was the fittest." The lack of emotion in Ben's voice was what made Koji angrier than ever. Dorumon slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Why you…!" he began, preparing to run at Ben when he felt a burning pain in his hand. He turned it over so he could see his palm and saw a glowing blue DNA double helix symbol glowing on his skin. He looked at his D-Bio and saw green letters on it. They said "Digivolution."

"You know what, Dorumon," Koji said "I might have a miracle after all." He pressed his hand against the D-Bio and Dorumon cried out. A jet of blue light shot from the D-Bio to Dorumon and a glowing ball of light with a strand of DNA inside slid down the beam and into Dorumon, leaving an imprint of a double helix on the Digimon's chest. Blue light surrounded Dorumon before taking the form of a Digimon. The Digimon seemed to be like a bigger version of Dorumon, but with larger wings.

"Power Metal!" Dorumon cried, something almost bestial filling his voice. Spheres of silver light shot out of the glowing Digimon silhouettes mouth and slammed into Guilmon, throwing the reptile Digimon into a wall. Dorumon sighed and the light dispersed around him. Koji felt the pain in his hand drain away until he felt no pain at all.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I… don't know," Dorumon whispered "but it was power."

"You digitized your Bio-Core," a voice said from behind him. Koji turned around to see Dion. The boy had a strange expression on his face. Koji couldn't tell if he was proud or jealous.

"Because you felt such strong emotions for Dorumon when Guilmon was about to kill him the part of you that truly bonded with Dorumon was pulled out of you and into him," Dion explained "we call that piece of a Tamer a Bio-Core. Its half DNA, half data. But the half of it that's DNA gave Dorumon enough energy to evolve his data. When it happened your D-Bio had the word Digivolution on it, right?"

"Yes," Koji replied.

"Digivolution is the process by which Digimon get more powerful. Well, actually they get stronger as they absorb data, but Digivolution gives them lots more power. It completely upgrades their data and gives them a new form, along with new attacks and abilities."

"Dorumon used an attack called Power Metal," Koji said "I've never seen him use that before."

"It must belong to his Digivolved form," Dion said "but maybe your Bio-Core was only strong enough to partially upgrade his data, enough to give him the attacks and start the process, but not enough for a complete Digivolution. Don't worry, your Bio-Core gets stronger over time, so next time you shouldn't have any problems."

"This is nuts!" Koji exclaimed "so you're saying that a part of me was pushed into Dorumon? I don't need this, I was fine at home! I don't want a Digimon, it's only caused trouble!" He started to walk away.

"Stop," a voice said. Koji looked and saw Sarah.

"You can't just leave," the girl said.

"Watch me," Koji replied, starting to walk again. Sarah sighed.

"Gaomon," she said. Her Digimon instantly appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist into Koji's face, throwing the boy to the ground. Before he could recover Ben's Guilmon pinned him to the ground with his claws.

"I say we kill him," Ben said "he's caused too much trouble and we can't let him walk away from here."

"You are obsessed with getting rid of Koji aren't you?" Sarah said.

"Well babe, he's in my way," Ben replied.

"Look, he isn't trying to flirt with any girls. And for the hundredth time, I will not go out with you!"

"Cool it," Ben said "I'm just trying to do what's best for us, as in the team. That, babe, is why I say we should kill him."

"Don't call me babe!" Sarah exclaimed "and there's a flaw in that. If we kill Koji, we kill Dorumon. Now that Koji has given Dorumon his Bio-Core they're linked together. We kill one, we kill them both. I am not going to kill a Digimon, or a human for that matter."

"Well, it's very risky to keep him alive," Dion said "killing him would be the best option. And before you look at me with the evil gaze, I'm only pointing out the facts, Sarah."

"Don't kill him!" a voice exclaimed. Koji turned his head and saw Kristy.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" Kristy yelled "he's just confused and afraid. I was like him when I got here, remember? You can't kill someone for that. We all went through it!"

"Shut up!" Ben yelled "he should die! Guilmon…!" Before he could finish the order Kristy ran over to him and slapped him round the face.

"I liked you," she whispered in acid tones "but all you are is a pretty face. Behind that face you are a paranoid self-centered jerk. You think that another guy just talking to me or Sarah means that they're flirting." With that she ran away, biting back tears. Koji managed to push Guilmon off of him and started to move towards Ben, but Sarah got there first.

"You know what, Ben?" she said "I agree with Kristy. You are a jerk. Now get out of here. I'm kicking you out!"

"You can't kick me out!" Ben shrieked.

"Watch me," Sarah replied. She grabbed his sleeve and marched him towards the ladder.

"Get off me you !" Ben yelled "Guilmon, kill them!" Suddenly a glowing red double helix burned into life on Ben's hand and burst towards Guilmon. The Digimon screamed in pain as the symbol on its chest flared into life. Red light engulfed Guilmon as the Digimon screamed in rage and pain.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…!" he screamed, Ben echoing the words "MEGIDRAMON!" A terrifying scream followed this. It wasn't a scream of pain or triumph, as everyone expected. It was a scream of infinite rage, a sound that promised devastation and death. The red light blasted away from Guilmon's body, revealing a horrific sight. The Digimon had become a huge draconic beast. Its body was mostly red, but its shoulder pads, chest plate, lower jaw and the underside of its serpentine tail were white. This seemed almost hypocritical for such an evil being. The symbol from Guilmon's chest was emblazoned in flashing red on Megidramon's chest plate and shoulder pads and sharp metal blades seemed to grow out of its arms. The Digimons eyes were blood red and its mouth was wide open, revealing its horrifying arsenal of fangs. Finally, to complete the picture of horror Megidramon was drooling some kind of acidic liquid that burnt holes in the floor. Its wings spread wide and lifted the Digimon into the air, its shrieks echoing through the hall.

"HELL HOWLING!" Megidramon bellowed. Its voice increased in volume and the sound became even more terrifying. Nearly all of the Digimon in the room cried out in pain as the terrible power of Megidramon's attack engulfed them.

"SO MUCH PREY!" Megidramon bellowed. It eyes fixed on Sarah.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED MY TAMER!" the dragon bellowed "YOU SHALL PERISH!" It lunged towards Sarah. Another tamer tried to move in the way and Megidramon caught him instead. The dragon ascended, clutching the squirming tamer in his claws.

"DIE PUNY HUMAN!" Megidramon yelled. Then it did something that haunted Koji's nightmares for weeks afterwards. It closed its fangs around the tamers chest and Koji distinctly heard the bones crack. The dragon tore the tamers chest and head off of the rest of his body and noisily ate the body. Various pieces of flesh and bones emerged from the horrific maw before being swallowed again. What made it truly horrifying was the fact that the rest of the boys body launched blood onto Megidramon like a pressure hose, soaking the creatures white armor with stains of red. Megidramon devoured the rest of the tamer and screamed again, exposing its red stained mouth.

"Look what you've done!" Koji yelled at Ben "you turned Guilmon into that!" He gestured at Megidramon. Ben recoiled from the blood stained monster his Digimon had become.

"Sir, we have a Digital anomaly," a woman said. She was sitting on a leather chair and typing rapidly on a keyboard. The room around her was a sphere with various lines and symbols on it. But one symbol stood out. It was the symbol currently flashing on Megidramon's chest.

"That's the Digital Hazard symbol!" a man on the floor exclaimed, clutching his desk for support. He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. His blonde hair lay flat against his skull, evidence of large amounts of hair gel.

"Yes Yamaki, but it's on another Digital plain," the woman said "apparently this hazard is spreading into our world from another one. Someone in another world has unleashed the power of that symbol."

"Get Takato now," Yamaki said "he has the most experience with this thing."

"No need," a boy said. He was standing at the entrance to the sphere with a Guilmon next to him. The boy was wearing a blue top and grey shorts, as well as green sneakers. He had messy brown hair and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Sunny day?" Yamaki asked.

"Yeah," the boy replied "but we need to deal with that." He pointed at the flashing symbol.

"According to our info it's been activated in another universe, a parallel one," Yamaki explained "there's a being there who activated the symbol."

"There's not a lot I can do from here," Takato pointed out.

"The hazard symbol has broken the barrier between our universe and this one. There should be a way to bridge the gap." They thought for a few minutes, then Takato snapped his fingers.

"Grani!" he exclaimed "if I can ride Grani then I should be able to get to the gate."

"Riley!" Yamaki said "is Grani ready yet?"

"Yes sir," Riley replied "I've located the gate, it's about five hundred feet above us."

"Right then," Takato said "me, Rika, Henry and Ryo can ride on Grani into the other universe and deal with whatever's released the hazard. Then we'll come back."

"According to my calculations the gate should stay open for about three minutes after the hazard is neutralized," Riley said.

"I'll get going then," Takato said. He pulled a device off of his belt. It was roughly triangular, with a gold ring around the screen on it. The rest of it was white.

"Guys," he said into the screen "get to Hypnos now, we have a problem and I need you." There were a few replies and Takato sighed.

"They'll take at least ten minutes to get here," he said "I'll have to do it alone. If I Biomerge with Guilmon I have a good chance against this thing."

"Go then," Yamaki said "and be careful. We can't lose our best tamer, especially not when he has a girlfriend for him to come back to."

"Don't worry," Takato said. He ran out of the sphere and into an elevator. In a few minutes he and Guilmon were at the top of the building. Takato stepped out of the elevator and saw the gate. It was a massive rip in the sky, with lightning crackling around it.

"Fun," he said sarcastically. He raised his Digivice.

"Biomerge Digivolution," an electronic voice spoke from it.

"Biomerge Activate!" Takato yelled. Golden light exploded from the Digivice, engulfing him and Guilmon, pulling the two of them together. Takato felt energy burst through him as he impacted against Guilmon. Armor covered Takato as Guilmon's data began to change around him. The data reconfigured into a roughly human sized figure wearing silver armor. A red cloak covered his back. A shield imprinted with markings appeared in his left hand and the Digimon's helmet changed slightly, a red piece of armor coating the forehead. Finally the Digimon raised his right arm and the arm elongated into a silver lance with a burst of golden light.

"Gallantmon!" the Digimon yelled in a voice that was a combination of Takato's and Guilmon's. The knight leapt into the air.

"Grani!" he yelled. A red streak of light emerged from the skyscraper under him and stopped underneath him. Grani was a red, slightly draconic Digimon that had been created by Hypnos for Gallantmon. The knight landed on Grani and urged it forwards, into the gate. The two beings vanished into the hole in the sky.

Unaware that help was on its way, Koji watched Megidramon in horror. The dragon had proved completely unstoppable.

"How strong is that thing?" he asked himself. His D-Bio activated, like it wanted to answer his question.

"Megidramon, a Demon Dragon Digimon, "the D-Bio said "there is only one Megidramon in every universe and each one is an incarnation of a deadly virus called the Digital Hazard. Megidramon is a Mega level Digimon."

"Mega?" Koji asked.

"That thing is the highest level a Digimon can reach!" Sarah exclaimed "we can't beat it!" Suddenly thunder boomed and a hole opened in the air near Megidramon. A streak of red and silver light shot past the dragon before slowing down and revealing a silver armored knight standing on a red draconic creature.

"The knight is Gallantmon," the D-Bio said "an exalted knight Digimon with extremely powerful attacks and a strong sense of justice. He is one of the Royal Knights. I have no idea about the thing he's riding."

"It's Megidramon!" Gallantmon exclaimed "he's behind the hazard!" The knight looked down and saw the tamers below.

"What?" Gallantmon asked "there are tamers here too?"

"Are you here to help?" Koji yelled up at Gallantmon.

"Yes!" Gallantmon yelled back "but I need you to stay away! This will get dangerous! Lightning Joust!" He aimed his lance at Megidramon and a beam of blue light shot into the dragon.

"Move!" Koji yelled. He quickly took control and started to move people away from the battle.

Its too crowded, Takato thought we need to move Megidramon out of here. Up!

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled again, this time from underneath Megidramon. The powerful attack sent Megidramon flying through the roof of the hall. Boulders rained down onto the floor. Gallantmon followed.

"I'm going to stop you!" the knight yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Megidramon screamed "MEGIDDO FLAME!" A massive blaze of flame shot from its mouth and flew towards Gallantmon. The knight put his shield in the way and the blaze parted harmlessly around him.

"Megidramon, stop!" Gallantmon yelled. The dragon roared again.

"Fine then," Gallantmon replied "Shield of the Just!" His shield was coated in white light and the triangles on it glowed yellow. Then an immense beam of white light blasted into Megidramon, hurling the dragon into the ground with incredible force.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOME BRAT IN ARMOR!" Megidramon screamed.

"Well I'm not going to be beaten by you!" Takato yelled "you're just a bad memory to me! Right, Guilmon!"

"That's right!" Guilmon replied.

"Don't forget me," a voice said.

"Grani?" Gallantmon said in astonishment.

"I want to beat this monstrosity with you," Grani said "all three of us as one. Now I want to give you my wings!" Crimson light shone from Grani and Gallantmon. Koji looked up, watching the incredible sight.

"Gallantmon Mode Change to…!" Gallantmon yelled as Grani's data flowed into him "Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" The light burst away, revealing Gallantmon. He was now outfitted in crimson red armor and angelic wings sprouted from his back. A sword was clutched in his left hand and a spear in his right.

"Goodbye Megidramon!" Gallantmon yelled "Crimson Light!" Light burst from his body with incredible power and slammed into Megidramon. The dragon screamed in pain as the infinitely powerful attack obliterated him. Koji looked away from the searing light. Eventually the light faded, leaving an unconscious Guilmon lying in a crater. Gallantmon descended slowly, as if emphasizing his power.

"I would be more careful with Guilmon," he said before soaring back into the rip in the air and vanishing. The crack in the universe closed with a boom of thunder. Sarah looked at Ben.

"Get your Digimon and get lost," she whispered in a furious voice. Every other tamer in the room had pretty much the same look on their faces, a combination of terror and fury. Ben stood up slowly and ran away.

"It's over," Koji whispered. Then all of his terrifying memories of Megidramon came back and he fainted, too terrified to stay awake.


End file.
